


Memento Mori

by jungmo



Category: IM (Band), MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Gen, Gore, Horror, Yohan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungmo/pseuds/jungmo
Summary: In which the top twenty students find themselves trapped inside their school. One by one, the students die starting with the lowest rank. There's only one way to end this... Find the killer.





	1. Chapter 1

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Yohan can hear the sound of something wet dripping. He had his face down on his desk and he felt his eyes were heavy, as if he was sleeping for much longer than intended. He groggily opened his eyes, still feeling a bit tired.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

He can hear the sound again. He raised his head from the desk and started to stretch, still eyes closed and yawning. When he fully opened his eyes, he jumped out of his seat. Blood. There was blood everywhere. And corpses.

Yohan started to panic, he was breathing slowly now and he was close to passing out. The sound of something wet dripping was from blood that was on top of someone’s desk. The bloody corpses lying on the floors are none other than his classmates.

“This is just a dream. This is just a dream,” he kept chanting to himself.

He turned around and there were even more corpses of his other classmates. The classroom was a big mess. Whoever did this is insane, he thinks. His thought then wanders to why he is still alive. He had blood on his uniform, but not as much. His thought then wanders to the killer. What if the killer comes back, what if the killer decides to kill him last. He wanted to puke. He wanted to run away.

Then he heard footsteps. It was coming closer towards the classroom. Yohan doesn’t know what to do except stand in fear. There wasn’t anything he could use as a weapon to defend himself. And if this killer managed to kill all of his classmates, then they could easily kill him without fail.

The footsteps came to a stop. There was silence for a few minutes. Yohan hid himself in one of the corpses and tried his best to put blood on himself so that he wouldn’t get noticed.

He can hear footsteps approaching. He’s inside, the killer is inside the classroom.

“Yohan, I know you’re in here.” He hears the killer say.

That voice. It seems so familiar but Yohan can’t put a finger as to who. He closed his eyes and hoped for the killer to go away. He silently prayed that the killer wouldn’t notice his camouflage and would leave and search for him in another classroom. But that was all just wishful thinking, as he hears the footsteps getting louder each time until it stops the same time as his heartbeat.

“Found you.” Yohan is now face to face with the killer and he screams as loud as he can.

—

“Yohan! Yohan! Are you alright?”

Yohan looks up, confused. He sees Wooseok standing in front of him. His friend has worry etched on his face as Yohan looks like he is hyperventilating.

Was it just a dream? He stares at Wooseok with a terrified expression. Moments later, he started to cry. Their other classmates start to gather in front of him. He was crying so hard and seeing his classmates there in front of him, all alive and breathing made him cry even more.

After some time, when lunch break started and Yohan calmed down, he told his friends Wooseok, Seungwoo, Seungyoun, and Hangyul everything that happened in his dream. They were shocked. Wooseok hugged Yohan, Seungwoo had an expression that Yohan can’t understand, Seungyoun started panicking and kept asking Yohan if he remembers who the killer was and Hangyul was just there laughing at Seungyoun’s panicked expression.

Right, the killer… Yohan can’t even remember the sound of their voice, let alone their face. He didn’t get to look at the killer for too long, hell he didn’t even get to think properly. The dream went by so fast and felt so real. All he knows for sure is that the killer looked familiar, as if he has seen them before.

“Let’s go eat?” Wooseok asked. He smiled and they all got ready to head out to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Yohan didn’t think much about it after that. He was just relieved that all his classmates were alive and that it was all just a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since Yohan had that dream, or to put it more bluntly, nightmare. The first few days were hard for him. He would always get another nightmare, a shorter version of the first one. It’s where he is camouflaged in the corpses and the killer comes in and tells him they found him, and that’s when Yohan wakes up in a cold sweat. He still couldn’t pinpoint who the killer is every time the nightmare happened since it was now just a blurry face and a distorted voice. It went on for about five days until eventually the nightmares stopped and he found himself feeling safe again.

—

Yohan sighs and dropped all his UNO cards in defeat. He had lost another round of UNO with his friends. “Man you suck at this!” Hangyul laughs as he gathers up all the cards and arranges them neatly on the desk. “Let’s play another round,” he said. Seungyoun cheerfully agrees with him in a loud voice. Yohan simply stood up and started walking away. “Hey! Where are you going?” Both boys asked. Wooseok looked up from the book he’s reading and looked at Yohan too. “Gotta get something to eat,” he said without looking back.

He just got out of the classroom when someone tapped on his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw Seungwoo walking beside him now. He wasn’t in the mood to talk. He just lost two rounds of UNO and Hangyul and Seungyoun’s teasing face is still etched on his mind and he just finds himself more annoyed than usual. Seungwoo doesn’t mind.

When they arrived at the small food store, Yohan’s annoyance has faded away. He greets the cashier when he entered and grab the first bag of chips that he sees. He stopped by the cold beverages section and grabbed a soda that he likes.

“Seungwoo, what drink do you want?” He asked, but there was no answer. He looked at the entrance of the store and didn’t see his friend there. He simply shrugged it off and thought that he might’ve gone back to the classroom or took a restroom break as it was near the store anyways. After Yohan had paid for their snacks and drinks, he headed out. Seungwoo wasn’t there so he went to check the restroom.

The restroom was larger than the other ones as this was located in a secluded area. The building owner decided that it would be too much of a distraction to students if it were placed somewhere near the classrooms.

When he entered, no one was there. And for some reason, the lights are flickering. Yohan felt nervous since he couldn’t hear any sound at all, meaning there might not be someone inside. But the addition of the flickering lights made him scared and he wanted to get out fast but he also wanted to see if Seungwoo was inside one of the cubicles.

“Seungwoo?” No one answers.

At the end of the corridor, he saw a cubicle that was occupied. Relief went through him as his first thought was the person inside the cubicle was his friend. He stood there and waited. After a couple of minutes, still no one was getting out of the cubicle. He got worried.

“Seungwoo, are you done?” He asked. Still, no one answered.

He was about to knock on the cubicle but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped in fear and turned around to see his friend, Seungwoo looking confused. Yohan looked even more confused than him. All this time he thought his friend was inside that cubicle. He was standing inside the restroom for minutes, even trying to ignore the flickering lights.

“What are you doing standing there?” Seungwoo asked him.

Yohan looks back in the cubicle and he sees that it is no longer occupied. Was it just his imagination? He shook his head and tried to erase the thought. Seungwoo had explained to him that he forgot his wallet and went back to the classroom to get it, so he urged them to go back to the classroom instead.

When they got back, their teacher for next period was already there. They both bowed their heads and as soon as they sat back to their seats, their three other friends immediately asked them why it took them so long. Yohan explained everything and as usual, Hangyul teased him about how it might’ve been a ghost. He just laughed it off and tried convincing himself that it was just his imagination. After a couple of minutes, his focus went back to the lecture. He doesn’t know what happened back in the restroom but he didn’t want to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thank you for all the support so far :D comments are also greatly appreciated~

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this will be my first long fic here. hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
